Drahmin
Drahmin is a minor villain character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his mark in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Info The two Onis known as only Moloch and Drahmin roamed the 5th plane of the Never Never Land in search of damned souls to torment and fresh flesh to eat. After many centuries, the two demons came upon a battling Scorpion and Quan Chi. Quan, sorely pressed on by Scorpion, pleaded aid from the Onis. Drahmin and Moloch intervened and drove off Scorpion, but demanded payment for their services and so Chi agreed to liberate them from the Never Land. The Onis agreed and led the sorcerer to an ancient structure rumoured to be a gateway to other worlds. Quan Chi studied the ruins and discovered that it was a dormant portal that could be used with Shinnok's Amulet, now in his possession. Suddenly, Scorpion attacked again and Quan took advantage of the distraction to activate the portal and escape from Hell. The portal had not yet closed before all four managed to pass through. The two Onis found themselves in Outworld with Scorpion and Quan Chi nowhere to be seen. Now free, Drahmin and Moloch began searching for Quan Chi, as they claimed him escaping without them two was a betrayal and so he had to pay the price. They scoured the purple wastelands and killed all they encountered. Before their encounter with Shang Tsung, they encountered the robot Cyrax and the Outworlder Li Mei. Both escaped Li and Cyrax's clutches. Shang found the pair after he and Quan had formed the Deadly Alliance. He employed them as a safeguard measure against any treachery from his "partner". He kept the Onis hidden beneath his palace and paid the Onis with tons and tons of mortals to feed upon and the promise of revenge against Quan. While waiting for their opportunity, the Onis once again encountered Scorpion. This time, the demons overcame the ninja spectre. Knowing that they themselves were unable to devour the spectre due to his resistance, they instead disposed him by throwing him into the soulnado. Drahmin was then once again found in the Never Never Land. While it is unknown how or why he was sent back there, it is revealed that he spent the next few hours wandering aimlessly throughout the Never Never Land Cliffs and feast on any demons or undeads he encountered. Steven, the Edenian demigod then came across him, they fought fiercely and Steven won. Drahmin then joined the Forces of Darkness but died in the final battle of Armageddon along with his homie, Moloch. Alternative timeline At the gates of Hell and ships of fire in the Never Never Land, Drahmin is hired by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi to kill some of Earth warriors who could prove useful in Chi's plans to conquer the planets and invade the Heavens with his master, Shinnok. Drahmin's targets were: the newly resurrected Jax Briggs, Princess of Edenia Kitana and the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang. Drahmin completed his missions and the said targets were then resurrected in the Never Land to serve Quan Chi. Chi was most grateful of Drahmin's work, unlike with Moloch, whom he had killed by beheading. Quotes Powers and abilities Dram's iron club, combined with his frequently unrestrained rage, makes Drahmin a deadly, unstoppable opponent. Many of his special moves revolve around his club, which deals heavy damage. Another of Drahmin's distinguishing features is the cloud of flies that constantly crowds his body, which he can also use as a makeshift projectile. He is often seen with fellow Oni, Moloch, and through their combined might, they were able to defeat the ninja spectre Scorpion. Drahmin is also a good mercenary for hire and is seen to be in Quan Chi's good grace. Journal Entry A wandering Oni allied with the gorilla Moloch, Drahmin was once a vicious landlord who found himself punished by poverty after missing out on loans. Over the centuries, he has achieved the status of Oni Tormentor and Terminator and now practices his skills on the miserable souls of the fallen in Hell. Trivia *Despite being in the service of Quan Chi, ever since after his death (and even before) Drahmin is a close servant of another powerful demon by the name of Amon. *Drahmin's most distinguishing trait is his awesome design/appearance. He is basically a walking, talking rotting corpse. *It is known that Drahmin is able to put his iron club down and on his arm as he pleases. *Drahmin carries a shrunken head around with him. Presumably, that head is of one of his victims whom he consumed. He consumed all of their flesh but the head. Gallery 2_Drahmin's.jpg|Drahmin in both of his outfits. Drahmin_and_Molok_arguing.jpg|Drahmin arguing with Moloch. Drahmin_and_Hao.jpg|Drahmin and Hsu Hao. Drahmin_art.jpg|Drawing of the smelly Drahmin. Drahmin.jpg Drahmin_close.jpg|Drahmin up close. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Ugly people Category:Antagonists Category:MK Category:They Stink! Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Sadists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Undead Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Assassins Category:Satanism Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Chaotic Evil